Kenangan Bersamamu
by Ainata Gou
Summary: Menurut orang-orang cinta monyet itu tidak kekal, tidak akan bertahan lama, kira-kira bagaimana kisah cinta monyet yang satu ini? Disaat awal pertemuan mereka saat mereka masih bocah yang tidak mengerti arti cinta dan perasaan yang mereka miliki, mereka sudah harus berpisah karena keadaan yang memaksa. Bagaimana saat nanti akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali? Warning: AU dan OOC
1. Prolog 1

Perkenalkan sebelumnya saya baru di fanfiction, mohon kritik dan saran yang dapat membangun

Cerita ini tidak luput dari kesalahan tata bahasa dan typo

Bagi yang tidak menyukai cara penulisan saya bisa memberikan kritik di kolom review, tapi bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya mohon lewatkan saja fiction ini

Saya menulis fiction ini, untuk membantu mengasah kemampuan menulis saya, jadi mohon para _reader_ sekalian berkenan untuk memberikan masukkan yang berharga.

Sekian dari saya, salam kenal dan terima kasih.

* * *

 **Kenangan Bersamamu**

 **cerita oleh : Ainata Gou**

 **Disclamer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

"Aku tidak mau ikut"

"Ayolah sayang jangan begitu, ayah minta maaf dan ayah janji berikutnya tidak akan mengingkari janji ayah."

"Huuh.. tapi ayah selalu seperti itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya ayah mengingkari janjikan"

"Ayah minta maaf ya Naruto-kun, tapi rekan bisnis ayah mendadak harus pergi ke Eropa besok pagi karena ada masalah penting, sedangkan kontrak perjanjian antara perusahaan ayah tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Huuh.. apa hubungannya rekan kerja ayah yang harus pergi ke Eropa dengan perjanjian nonton sirkus kita malam ini."

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun, mereka mau menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama itu malam ini, sekalian mengundang kita makan malam bersama."

"Huuh, tapi aku tetap saja kesal, ayah selalu mendahulukan urusan pekerjaan daripada Naruto, apa ayah tidak sayang Naruto?"

"Yaampun sayang, kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu, ayahmu tentu saja menyayangi kita, ayah bekerja juga untuk kita kan sayang" kali ini Kushina yang angkat bicara karena mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Iya Naruto, tentu ayah menyayangi kamu dan ibumu, tapi hidup didunia ini tentu kita perlu bertanggung jawab atas kewajiban kita, dan kewajiban ayah adalah menjaga kalian, memastikan kalian tidak kekurangan apapun, makanya ayah selalu bekerja keras semua demi kalian juga."

"Tapi nyatanya aku kekurangan, kekurangan kasih sayang ayah."

*Deg*

Pernyataan yang telak menohok Minato, ia menyadari ia kurang memiliki waktu bagi keluarganya, tetapi mendengar langsung penuturan anaknya itu jelas menohok tepat ke hatinya.

"'Maafkan ayah ya sayang, ayah sadar kurang membagi waktu bagi kalian. Besokkan hari Minggu bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf ayah ajak kalian ke taman bermain?" dan langsung mendapat senggolan dari istrinya tercinta, sepertinya ia khawatir kalau-kalau suaminya ini lagi-lagi tidak bisa menepati kata-katanya.

"Ahhh.. aku tidak mau banyak berharap pada ayah."

*Deg*

'Ya ampun apa aku sudah begitu mengecewakannya, sampai-sampai anakku ini sudah tidak mau mempercayai aku lagi'

"Yasudah yang penting sekarang Naruto ayo siap-siap untuk pergi makan malam dengan rekan kerja ayah. Ayo ibu bantu carikan pakaian yang sesuai untukmu."

"Huuhh.."

* * *

*Skip time*

Walau dengan cemberut akhirnya Naruto tetap ikut kedua orang tuanya untuk menghadiri acara makan malam. Di dalam mobil:

"Jangan cemberut terus dong Naruto-kun, kan tidak enak dilihat. Wajah tampanmu jadi hilangkan." Goda Kushina yang melihat anaknya tetap saja cemberut.

"Yayaya, terserah sajalah." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan

Sesampainya dikediaman rekan kerja Namikaze Minato dan keluarganya langsund disambut oleh pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Konbawa.." Sambut sang pemilik rumah ramah

"Ini pasti Naruto-kun, manisnya hehehe, berapa umurnya sekarang?"

"Jawab dong Naruto-kun, ditanya tuh sama bibi."

"Tahun ini 7 tahun bibi."

"Wah, seumuran dengan anak bibi ya, nanti kalian bisa berkenalan dan bermain bersama. Ayo masuk-masuk kita langsung saja ke ruang makan ya."

"Hinata, Hanabi, ayo perkenalkan ini keluarga Namikaze."

"Konbawa, Hyuga Hinata desu."

"Konbawa, Hyuga Hanabi des."

Ucap kakak beradik itu bergantian sembari membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Perkenalkan nama paman Namikaze Minato dan ini istri paman Namikaze Kushina serta anak paman .. loh kemana perginya Naruto?"

"Loh, tadi masih ada disampingku. Kemana lagi anak nakal itu." Ucap Kushina

"Biar kami yang cari saja Namikaze-san, Anda sudah ditunggu suami saya di ruang kerjanya, biar saya antarkan."

"Ah, terimakasih dan maaf merepotkan."

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Haruka Hyuga

Setelah mengantarkan Minato ke ruang kerja suaminya Haruka ikut bergabung dengan yang lain untuk mencari Naruto, rumah keluarga Hyuga cukup rumit sebenarnya, karena bergaya Jepang tradisional dengan banyak sekali ruangan dan taman yang cukup luas, sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit mencari Naruto.

"Narutoo.. kau dimana?" teriak Kushina

"Haahh.. anak itu benar-benar merepotkan." Tambah Kushina

"Tidak apa, namanya juga masih anak-anak, apa dia tidak suka diajak kesini sebenarnya?" tanya Haruka yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan Kushina

"Ehhh.. kau menagetkanku Haruka, yah sebenarnya kami sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk pergi nonton pertunjukkan sirkus malam ini tapi dibatalkan jadi dia memang sudah ngambek sejak dari rumah."

"Maaf ya, karena kami harus berangkat ke Eropa besok. Semua benar-benar mendadak."

"Ahh, yaampun bukan masalah Haruka-chan kami mengerti kok alasan kepergian mendadak kalian ke Eropa. Seperti katamu tadi maklum saja anak kecil. Naruto masih belum mengerti heheheh."

"Terimakasih, ayo kita cari lagi Naruto-kun."

"Uhmm" jawab Kushina sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

*Di taman Hyuga*

'Ahh mungkinkah itu Naruto-kun?' batin seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek seleher.

"A-anoo, sumimasen."

Naruto mendongak saat merasa ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya, benar saja ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menatapnya malu-malu.

"A-anoo, sumimasen." Ulangnya

"Anata wa Namikaze Naruto desu ka?" tanya gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto masih tidak tahu apa kesalahannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Orang tua mu khawatir dan mencari-mu kemana-mana Namikaze-san dan juga semuanya sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam."

"Haahh, mereka juga nantinya hanya akan sibuk sendiri dan tidak memperhatikanku." Jawab naruto asal.

"Tapi mereka benar-benar khawatir karena Namikaze-san mendadak menghilang."

"Mereka selalu mengabaikanku dan hanya sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka saja, biar saja sekali-kali mereka sibuk mencariku."

"Eehh, tapi.."

"Lagipula siapa kamu?"

"E-eehh, A-ano, maaf sebelumnya lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri, watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk memberi salam.

"Namikaze Naruto desu, yoroshiku."

"Maaf Namikaze-san –"

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." Tersenyum ramah.

*blush*

"A-aanoo, sepertinya Naruto-san sedang kecewa pada okasan dan otosan Naruto kah?"

"Yah, ayah lagi-lagi membatalkan janjinya untuk mengajakku ke pertunjukkan sirkus malam ini, dan malah mengganti acara dengan acara makan malam disini."

"Ehh, maaf kalau begitu. Keluarga kami mendadak harus ke Eropa besok pagi, semua juga berjalan mendadak bagi kami, pasti ada urusan pekerjaan ayahnya Naruto-san yang belum terselesaikan sehingga harus kesini malam ini bertemu dengan otosan. Gomene Naruto-san."

"Yaampun, ini bukan salah mu, ehm maaf siapa namamu tadi?"

"Hyuga Hinata desu, panggil saja Hinata." Tersenyum ramah.

*Deg*

'Eh, perasaan apa barusan itu' batin Naruto.

"Bagaimanapun acara Naruto-san dan keluaraga batal karena kepergian kami yang mendadak. Jadi, maaf ya Naruto-san."

"Ah, bukan salahmu kok, ayah juga sudah beberapa kali membatalkan acara keluarga seenaknya saja."

"Tapi pasti ayahnya Naruto-san orang yang bertanggung jawab baik pada keluarga juga pada semua rekan bisnisnya, ia pasti sangat menjaga kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya, walau mungkin harus mengorbankan waktu bersama keluarga."

"Haah, apa-apaan itu, mengorbankan waktu bersama keluarga demi pekerjaan, apa keluarga tidak lebih penting dari pada pekerjaannya. Sangat menyebalkan."

"Ayah Naruto-san pasti berusaha keras agar Naruto-san bisa sering pergi ke pertunjukkan sirkus, atau kemanapun yang Naruto-san inginkan, ayah Naruto-san juga pasti merasa berat untuk mengorbankan waktu bersama keluarganya, tapi apa boleh buatkan Naruto-san kalau ayah Naruto-san tidak bekerja pastinya juga tidak bisa mengajak Naruto-san kepertunjukkan sirkus nantinya. Banyak tanggung jawab yang ayah Naruto-san harus lakukan pastinya, tapi bukan berarti ayah Naruto-san tidak menyayangi Naruto-san bukan?" tersenyum sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam.

"Hahahah.. kamu sangat dewasa ya Hinata-chan. Melihatmu, pasti umur kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, tapi kata-katamu bisa sedewasa itu."

"Ehh, Etto, A-annoo, maaf Naruto-san bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja otosan juga sangat sibuk, selalu tidak punya waktu dengan aku dan Hanabi-chan, hanya saja okasan selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kami. Bahwa otosan bekerja keras juga demi keluarga kami, agar tidak perlu merasakan kesulitan yang dahulu otosan rasakan. Begitulah Naruto-san."

"Yah, kau benar Hinata-chan, aku juga sebenarnya memaklumi kalau ayah itu sangat sibuk, tapi aku kesal kalau ia sudah membatalkan janji yang telah dibuatnya."

"Ahh, begini saja, ehmm ini untuk Naruto-san, ini adalah tiket aku biasanya menggunakan ini untuk meminta sesuatu kepada otosan, seperti menemaniku ke taman bermain atau sebagainya, disebelah sini bisa Naruto-san tulis tanggal berlaku tiket tersebut, lalu disini Naruto-san harus minta tanda tangan dari ayah Naruto-san. Karena ayah kita adalah orang sibuk dan selalu bertanggung jawab pada kewajibannya, mempunyai bukti hitam diatas putih seperti ini tentu akan membuat mereka tidak bisa menolak lagi saat ditagih janjinya nanti heheheh.."

"Waah, hebat Hinata-chan kamu bisa saja memikirkan hal seperti ini, tapi apakah kamu tidak butuh tiket ini lagi?"

"Tenang saja Naruto-san, itu hanya potongan kertas memo, aku bisa membuatnya lagi, dan sebenarnya ini juga ide dari otosan, ia bilang ini juga bisa melatih anak-anaknya dalam hal bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah disetujui, juga untuk selalu membuat bukti hitam diatas putih, karena omongan itu tidak bisa selalu diingat dan dipegang katanya ini salah satu pelatihan untuk meneruskan usahanya kelak. Begitulah Naruto-san."

"Ah, iya benar juga, sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto-san biar aku berikan satu lembar tiket khusus untuk Naruto-san, sebentar aku buatkan dulu."

Beberapa saat setelah menulis di salah satu lembaran tiket yang diberikannya tadi, Hinata kembali menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

(Note : tiket yang diberikan Hinata itu modelnya kayak buku memo gitu loh, yah mirip dengan kwitansi gitu bentuknya, jadi bukan cuma selembar tiket kertas saja yaaa.)

"Nah ini dia, tiket khusus untuk Naruto-san, Naruto-san bisa menukarkannya kapan saja padaku, karena tiket ini tidak ada batas waktunya, Naruto-san bisa meminta apa saja dariku, entah menemani kemana Naruto-san ingin pergi atau apapun, anggap saja untuk hadiah perkenalan kita, dan supaya Naruto-san tidak sedih dan kecewa lagi. Hanya saja, Naruto-san mungkin harus menunggu lama untuk dapat menukarkannya."

"Eh, kenapa seperti itu Hinata-chan?"

"Karena kan besok keluargaku akan pergi ke Eropa Naruto-san."

"Ahh, jadi Hinata-chan juga akan ikut? Baru saja aku bahagia karena ada Hinata-chan disini, kenapa kau harus ikut segala sih? Dunia begitu menyebalkan."

"Jangan begitu Naruto-san, dan tentu saja aku harus ikut, karena semua keluargaku juga akan pergi ke Eropa."

"Tapi janjikan kalau Hinata-chan akan datang kembali?"

"Uhmm, janji aku pasti kembali, karena aku juga sangat menyukai Jepang, aku pasti kembali suatu saat nanti, lagipula aku masih hutang tiket itu kan pada Naruto-san."

"Baiklah aku pegang janjimu Hinata-chan."

"Oke, jadi Naruto-san juga mau berjanji kan untuk tidak kecewa dan bersedih lagi pada ayah Naruto-san?"

"Tentu saja, tapi dengan satu syarat Hinata-chan harus memanggilku Naruto-kun. Rasanya terlalu formal dan aneh mendengar orang lain memanggilku Naruto-san. Hehehe.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"B-baiklah N-naruto-kun"

"Yah, begitu terdengar lebih baik."

"Jadi, ayo masuk Naruto-kun, semua sudah menunggu untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah, lagipula mulai dingin diluar sini."

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada dua orang yang sedang mengamati kegiatan mereka.

"Mereka terlihat cocok ya, Haruka-chan hehehe." Kata Kushina memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan anaknya sedang bersama dengan anak sulung dari sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha, iya Kushina-chan, kau benar mereka pasti bisa bersahabat baik seperti kita dahulu."

"Bersahabatkah? Entahlan Haruka-chan, aku berharap hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari sahabat."

"E-eeh, maksud Kushina-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kita jodohkan saja?"

"Hahaha, kalau soal itu aku tidak berani jamin Kushina-chan."

"Ehh, kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau kalau kita menjadi besan?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku mau Hinata yang memutuskannya sendiri, apakah ia mencintai Naruto atau tidak nantinya. Yah, biarkan semuanya mengalir saja Kushina-chan. Nah ayo sekarang kita ikut masuk, mulai dingin diluar sini."

"Ha-i ha-i, Haruko-chan, ayo kita masuk, aku juga mulai lapar."


	2. Chapter 1-Membangun Kenangan Pertama

**Kenangan Bersamamu**

 **cerita oleh : Ainata Gou**

 **Disclamer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya:**_

 _"_ _E-eeh, maksud Kushina-chan?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau mereka kita jodohkan saja?"_

 _"_ _Hahaha, kalau soal itu aku tidak berani jamin Kushina-chan."_

 _"_ _Ehh, kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau kalau kita menjadi besan?"_

 _"_ _Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku mau Hinata yang memutuskannya sendiri, apakah ia mencintai Naruto atau tidak nantinya. Yah, biarkan semuanya mengalir saja Kushina-chan. Nah ayo sekarang kita ikut masuk, mulai dingin diluar sini."_

 _"_ _Ha-i ha-i, Haruko-chan, ayo kita masuk, aku juga mulai lapar."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Ruang Makan*

"Heee, Naruto kemana saja kau, seenaknya saja pergi."

*pletak*

"Aaaa~ I-ittai tebayo, bu, kenapa kau kasar sekali." Sambil menggosok-gosok bagian kepalanya yang tadi kena jitak.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi begitu saja ha?"

"Sudah-sudah, yang pentingkan semua sudah berkumpul sekarang." Ucap Minato saat baru datang bersama Hiashi setelah menyelesaikan kontrak mereka ia merasa harus melerai istri dan anaknya, karena akan jadi repot kalau sampai Kushina mengamuk disini.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai makan saja, biar aku siapkan makanannya." Ucap Haruka

"Biar aku bantu okasan."

"Tidak perlu Hinata, kamu duduk saja disini, lagi pula ada bibi Ginko yang bisa bantu okasan, oke?"

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata, sambil kembali terduduk di bangkunya.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan hening, yah semua juga tahu bagaimana keluarga Hyuga, sangat menjunjung tinggi adat, tradisi, sopan santun dan hal semacam itu. Setelah acara makan malam selesai mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan mulai berbincang-bincang santai.

"Ayah, aku mendapatkan ini dari Hinata-chan, coba lihat."

"Ne, apa ini Naruto-kun? Seperti tiket kah?"

"Iya ayah, ini keren kan, jadi aku akan menggunakan tiket ini seperti kontrak perjanjian yang biasa ayah lakukan dengan rekan bisnis ayah. Jadi ayah tidak bisa lagi melanggar janji yang sudah ayah buat bersamaku."

"Wah, itu adalah hal yang biasa Hinata dan Hanabi lakukan padaku juga." Sahut Hiashi saat mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Oh, kau menggunakan cara ini huh? Hahahha, apakah salah satu cara melatih anakmu dalam perbisnis? Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan kalah. Oke kita lakukan hal itu ne Naruto-kun."

"Nah, sebagai tiket pertama aku ingin ayah mengantarku untuk mengatar keberangkatan Hinata dan keluarganya besok pagi."

"Eh, bukankah ayah berjanji untuk mengajakmu ke taman bermain Naruto-kun?"

"Yaah, tapi aku lebih ingin mengantar keberangkatan Hinata-chan besok ayah." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata malu-malu.

Minato yang melihat tingkah Naruto seperti ini hanya bisa sweetdrop, 'Masa iya anaknya sudah mengenal cinta monyetnya sedini ini. Hahahah, jadi ingat kisahnya dengan Kushina dulu.' Batin Minato.

"Hahahah, yah baiklah kita akan mengantar kepergian keluarga Hyuga besok oke? Jadi karena besok kau berangkat jam 7 pagi dengan penerbangan jam 9 aku rasa sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang agar besok tidak terlambat saat akan mengantar kepergianmu Hiashi."

"Yah, ada benarnya, tapi mengapa kau tidak menginap saja sekalian Minato? Ada cukup banyak kamar disini untuk kalian menginap kan."

"Benarkah boleh jii-san?"

"Tentu saja boleh asal ayahmu mengijinkannya Naruto."

Minato menatap istrinya meminta persetujuan. Kushina hanya mengangguk saja mendapat tatapan dari suaminya.

"Tapi apakah tidak merepotkanmu Haruka-chan? Pasti banyak hal yang harus kau persiapkan bukan?" tanya Kushina

"Tentu saja tidak Kushina-chan aku justru senang bisa memiliki waktu lebih lama denganmu sebelum keberangkatan ke Eropa, lagipula .. belum tentu juga kita bisa bertemu setelah ini kan?"

"HARUKA!" bentak Hiashi tiba-tiba

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Suasana menjadi tegang setelah terikannan Hiashi ojisan, meski aku masih kecil aku tahu pasti ada suatu hal besar berkaitan dengan kepergian keluarga Hyuga ke Eropa esok hari.' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu malam, kau boleh tidur dengan Kushina kalau kau mau Haruka. Aku akan kekamar lebih dahulu. Pelayan akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu Minato, maaf kalau harus meminjam istrimu untuk menemani Haruka malam ini, mereka pasti mau menghabiskan malam bersama sebelum keberangkatan besok." Ucap Hiashi sambil berlalu.

"Yah, bukan masalah Hiashi, bahkan kalau kau mau meminjamku untuk menemanimu malam inipun tidak masalah." Jawab Minato yang hanya dapat tatapan horor dari Hiashi.

"Biar aku mintakan pelayan untuk menyiapkan 3 kamar untuk kita, Minato-san dan Naruto-kun, tunggu sebentar."

"Eh, biar Naruto tidur dengan ku saja." Ucap Minato.

"Eeeehh, kenapa ayah? Apa kau takut untuk tidur sendirian?"

"Enak saja, tentu saja bukan karena itu, hanya agar pelayan tidak repot harus menyiapkan banyak kamar tentu saja."

"Eh, daripada tidur dengan ayah, aku memilih tidur dengan Hinata-chan saja."

"Eh! Apa-apaan kau Naruto, tentu saja tidak boleh." Jawab Kushina, sedangkan Hinata yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, karena Hinata ne-sama akan tidur denganku!" jawab Hanabi yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Haahh, baiklah terserah saja." Jawab Naruto tidak mau berdebat dengan adik Hinata ini, karena terlihat sekali ia orang yang keras kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Skip time di dalam kamar Kushina dan Haruka*

"Eh, jadi itu alasan kau tiba-tiba saja harus ke Eropa besok Haruka-chan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini? Hiks.. hiks.." teriak Kushina sambil mulai terisak setelah mendengar penjelasan Haruka, itupun setelah dipaksa cerita, karena Kushina yakin ada suatu masalah yang disembunyikan Haruka setelah mendengar Hiashi membentaknya tadi.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuatmu kepikiran."

"Tapi sekarang aku tetap saja jadi kepikiran, kamu tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan masalah ini, kita bersahabat sejak kecil kau ingat."

"Iya, mana mungkin aku lupa kalau kita bersahabat sejak kecil meski sempat lama tak bertemu dan kembali bertemu karena ternyata suami kita juga saling mengenal. Hanya saja Kushina-chan ada banyak masalah yang tidak perlu kita ceritakan bukan?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau tidak percaya padaku kah?"

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu, aku sangat percaya padamu, oleh sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk minta tolong padamu Kushina-chan. Kalau seandainya sesuatu terjadi padaku, tolong rawat Hinata dan Hanabi, mereka pasti akan membutuhkan kelembutan seorang wanita, kau tahu sendiri betapa kerasnya Hiashi. Terutama Hanabi, ia masih terlalu kecil dan dia keras kepala sepeti ayahnya."

"Haruka! Kenapa malah berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak mau dengar, kau pasti akan bisa kembali ke Eropa dan merawat kedua anakmu sendiri. Bahkan kita pasti bisa menjadi besan Haruka-chan."

"Hehehe, jadi kau serius untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan Naruto-kun? Aku harap semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar Kushina-chan. Aku tentu yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaanku sendiri, aku hanya merasa tidak akan ada .."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar, aku yakin kau pasti bisa Haruka, kau harus percaya diri."

"Ya ya, baiklah aku akan berusaha, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merawat Hinata dan Hanabi bila terjadi sesuatu."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan merawat mereka bukan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar lagi kalau kau pesimis."

"Baiklah. Arigato ne Kushina-chan."

"Tentu saja, kau bukan hanya sahabatku Haruka, kau sudah seperti saudara, dan kita akan menjadi besan suatu saat nanti."

"Hahahah, kamu serius tentang hal itu ternyata Kushina-chan aku juga berharap bisa seperti itu. Tapi lebih baik kita tidur dulu sekarang, oke?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Ainata Gou's Note:

Holla minna-san, Ai kembali lagi meneruskan kisah "Kenangan bersamamu"

Entah kenapa Ai merasa kecewa dengan fic ini, karena rasanya feelnya kurang dapat dan penggambaran untuk karakter awal ini terasa berjalan sangat lama. Sedikit sedih dan kecewa sama diri sendiri, tapi juga berjanji untuk menyelesaikan fic ini terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai menulis cerita baru, atau akan semakin berantakan. Heheheh..

Para pembaca sekalian terimakasih buat semua yang sudah follow, fav dan terutama yang udah review semua reviewer bikin Ai jadi semangat buat nerusin fic ini, walau ide untuk konflik utamanya malah gak sampai-sampai karena Ai terlalu bertele-tele dalam perkenalan karakter ini. huhuhu..

Ngomong-ngomong, Ai tidak mau dipanggil author, rasanya terlalu dewa banget kalau dipanggil author, tapi semua kembali ke pembaca sekalian hehehe. Sekian note dari Ai, ngomong-ngomong lagi, ada yang tahu cara bikin main pairing di fiction kita bisa tampil didalam kurung dua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2-Saatnya Berpisah

**Kenangan Bersamamu**

 **cerita oleh : Ainata Gou**

 **Disclamer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya:**_

 _"_ _Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan merawat mereka bukan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar lagi kalau kau pesimis."_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Arigato ne Kushina-chan."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, kau bukan hanya sahabatku Haruka, kau sudah seperti saudara, dan kita akan menjadi besan suatu saat nanti."_

 _"_ _Hahahah, kamu serius tentang hal itu ternyata Kushina-chan aku juga berharap bisa seperti itu. Tapi lebih baik kita tidur dulu sekarang, oke?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, ayo kita tidur."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Pagi hari*

"Ohayo." Sapa Minato saat melihat istrinya dan istri sahabatnya sudah sibuk di dapur pagi ini.

"Ohayo, anata." Balas Kushina

"Ohayo Minato-san. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Maaf membuat kalian tiba-tiba menginap." Jawab Haruko.

"Tenang saja Haruko-chan, Minato itu tipe yang gampang tidur hahahha, asal ada bantal dan kasur."

"Dan ada kamu sayang hehehe." Balas Minato

*Blush*

"Heeh, pagi-pagi sudah menggombal dasar kau ini."

"Hehehe, senang melihat kalian, dan suasanya jadi ramai dan hangat." Tanggap Haruko

"Pagi okasan, apa ada yang bisa Hinata bantu?"

"Oh pagi sayang, kamu bangunkan ayah dan Hanabi saja ya."

"Ayah dan Hanabi sudah bangun kok okasan, ayah sedang di ruang kerjanya sedangkan Hanabi masih di kamar mandi."

"Aaah, kalau begitu Hinata-chan bisakah bantu obasan untuk membangunkan Naruto-kun?" kata Kushina.

"Baiklah obasan."

"Ehm, Hinata-chan mungkin dia akan sulit dibangunkan, kalau dia tidak mau bangun kau siram saja pakai air, oke?"

"Ehh, apa tidak apa-apa obasan?"

"Tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa."

"Hihihi, baiklah obasan."

*Tok.. Tok.. Tok..*

"N-naruto-kun, bangun obasan memanggilmu untuk sarapan."

'Haah, mungkin suaraku kurang keras seperti biasanya' batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata kembali sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun haah, seperti kata obasan dia susah dibangunkan, apa tidak apa kalau aku masuk ya." Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"One-chan, kau berisik sekali pagi-pagi begini."

"Eh, Hanabi-chan apakah kau mendengar suaraku?"

"Tentu saja one-chan, kau berteriak kau tahu?"

"Begitukah?"

"Kau mau membangunkan Naruto nii-san kah? Lebih baik kau masuk saja dan bangunkan secara langsung, aku rasa Naruto nii-san termasuk orang yang tidurnya seperti babi."

"Hanabi, kamu tidak boleh mengatakan hal tidak sopan begitu."

"Yah, tapi itu kenyataan one-chan sudah memanggil begitu keras dia tetap tidak bangun juga."

"Mungkin saja dia hanya kelelahan atau mungkin tidak bisa tidur sampai dini hari kan?"

"Yah terserah one-chan saja, tapi dia harus segera bangun atau kita yang akan terlambat nantinya. Aku ke ruang makan duluan, jaa one-chan." Kata Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlalu dari sana.

'Dasar Hanabi.' Batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun bangun." Teriak Hinata lagi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil tetap mengetuk pintu.

"Naruto-kun, permisi aku akan masuk."

"Eh, dia benar-benar masih tidur, mungkin perkataan Hanabi benar, hehehe tapi wajah tidurnya tentu lebih baik dari pada babi."

'Dia manis saat tidur, eh apa yang aku pikirkan, harus segera membangunkannya.'

"Naruto-kun, bangun." Sambil mengguncang badan Naruto.

"Lima menit lagi bu, aku masih ngantuk." Racau Naruto masih setengah tertidur.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun bangun katanya kamu mau mengantarku ke bandara bukan?"

"Heh, bandara ibu kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Hari ini kan kepergian keluargaku ke Eropa."

"Hem, keluargaku? Ke Eropa?" masih linglung dengan keadaannya Naruto mulai bangun untuk duduk di atas ranjang sambil menggaruk bagian perut dan mengucek matanya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau akan pergi ke Eropa, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya bu."

"Tentu saja karena yang akan ke Eropa kan aku Naruto-kun, kau bilang mau mengatar kami ke bandara, jadi cepat mandi dan kita sarapan bersama."

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Aah, aku baru ingat kalau semalam aku menginap." Sambil menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil sekali.

"E-eeh, ehmm membangunkan Naruto-kun tentu saja, maaf kalau aku masuk ke kamarmu tapi aku bangunkan dari luar Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarnya aku rasa." Sambil menunduk sedikit malu karena masuk ke kamar Naruto, walaupun itu masih lingkungan rumahnya tetap saja, masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki sedikit membuatnya malu.

"Pasti ibuku yang menyuruhmu, ibu itu benar-benar membuatku malu saja harus tampil berantakan begini di depan Hinata-chan."

"Hehehe, tidak apa Naruto-kun kamu masih tetap manis. Ups! E-ehhm a-ano maaf m-maksudku." Sedikit gelagapan jawab Hinata.

"Hahaha, tidak apa Hinata-chan aku memang selalu manis ternyata meski baru bangun tidur."

"Ah, iya kau harus cepat Naruto-kun atau kita akan terlambat. Aku tunggu di ruang makan oke. E-ehhm, aku duluan, jaa Naruto-kun." Sambil berjalan cepat untuk keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah mandi dan rapi-rapi Naruto ikut bergabung di ruang makan dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Hyuga ada beberapa orang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya juga ada disana.

"Ohayo minna-san"

"Kau terlambat Naruto-kun, jadi kita sudah mulai makan duluan."

"Tidak apa bu hehehe sudah biasa."

"Dasar, ah kenalkan ini Hizashi Hyuga ojisan, dia adalah kembaran Hiashi Hyuga ojisan yang lahir beberapa menti setelah Hiashi ojisan, dan yang itu adalah anaknya Neji Hyuga."

"Salam kenal, Namikaze Naruto desu, yoroshiku."

"Hyuga Neji, yoroshiku." Ucap Neji sambil menundukkan kepala sedangkan Hizashi hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto, ayo cepat sarapan dan kita akan bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara."

"Ha'i."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Skip time, sampai di bandara.*

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau sampai kapan akan di Eropa?"

"Ehmm, aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun tapi sepertinya akan lama, karena aku juga Hanabi-chan juga Neji Niisan, akan melanjutkan sekolah kami disana juga."

"Eh, Neji juga ikutkah?"

"Iya, aku juga akan ikut, apa kau keberatan?" jawab Neji protektif.

"Ehmm, bukan begitu. Jadi bisa titip Hinata-chan tolong jaga dia ya Neji-san."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti menjaganyakan."

*Waktu Keberangkatan*

"Hinata-chan, aku akan menunggumu kembali ke Jepang, maka segeralah kembali. Ingat kau masih hutang janji di tiket itu." Teriak Naruto di depan pintu keberangkatan.

Hinata yang mendengarnya membalikkan badan dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Ainata Gou's Note:

Holla minna-san, Ai kembali lagi meneruskan kisah "Kenangan bersamamu"

Gak banyak yang mau Ai bilang kali ini, hanya bisa bilang terimakasih buat para reviewers sekalian. Semoga fiction ini bisa segera terselesaikan, karena sudah ada beberapa ide lain yang mau dikerjakan, walau masih bingung di beberapa poin terutama dalam hal pengembangan karakternya. Mohon reviewnya dari para readers sekalian, semoga Ai bisa membuat fiction yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Arigatooo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
